


An Electrifying Encounter

by SevenCandlesticks



Series: 31 May Days [10]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Comedy, Crossover, Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24148687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks
Summary: Our dimensional travelers find themselves in a peculiar world that Mokona could easily blend in, much to Kurogane's displeasure.
Series: 31 May Days [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741168
Kudos: 9





	An Electrifying Encounter

They landed in the middle of a dirt road.

"Here we are, in a brand new world!" Mokona announced cheerfully.

"At least we didn't land in a ditch this time..." said Kurogane.

"Did you hear that, Mokona?" Fai said cheerfully. "Kuro-tan gave you a compliment!"

It's moments like this Kurogane wished Princess Tomoyo didn't curse his strength.

"Mokona, is there a feather nearby?" Syaoran asked, holding a sleeping Sakura in his arms.

"I'm sorry, Syaoran. I can't sense any!"

"Then no point in staying here." Kurogane stood up, eager to move onto the next world, until--

"Hey, what's that?"

"Why are all those people dressed in costumes?"

"Maybe they're rehearsing a play!"

A young group of travelers stood in their midst--a boy with a yellow mouse on his shoulder, a girl holding an egg, and a dude with spiky hair.

"Whoa, what sort of Pokemon is that?!" the boy said excitedly, whipping out a rectangular device.

"Mokona is a Mokona!"

"Huh? No data... so you're not a Pokemon?"

"Pokemon?" Syaoran questioned.

"Yeah! You know.... like Pikachu here!"

"Pika, pika!"

"You're telling me more obnoxious creatures exist in this universe?" Kurogane seethed.

"Pikaa----"

"Pikachu, don't--"

"--CHUUU!!!"

Kurogane blacked-out from thunderbolt.

**Author's Note:**

> So the dialogue in the distance goes Ash, then Misty, then Brock--hence why the order of their description afterward.


End file.
